


Black And Red

by HowlsMoon



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Kayla the heartbroken depressed girl gets kidnapped by Nightwatcher and she has a night of passion with him. Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Black And Red

Kayla just recently had a bad breakup with her ex boyfriend who cheated on her with multiple women. She distraught sad and heartbroken walked the streets of NYC that night and walked home from a bar and was walking home in the rain.

Ghost aka Leo was in the jungle and he recently came across an abandoned truck where he found a tanuki girl tied up. Obviously people were gonna sell her into slavery experiment on her or worse. He wouldn’t let that happen. He rescued her untied her and took her with him to his cave.

The fireplace woke her soon after with flames brighter than the moonlight which rose above the jungle. Bluu stops in her elbows groggily and gave her eyes a rub.

She has no idea that she brought attention to a vigilante from above the rooftops. He gaze through his jet black helmet. 

Kayla didn’t pay attention to what she was doing or where she was going. She was walking in the middle of a road when suddenly a car was speeding her way.

Leo smiled and looked down at her after putting on a fire for her. He set her down in a hammock and watched her. He stroked her cheeks.

Alarmed and without a chance to make up a plan he took out his chains and swung down grabbing the girl. They were lifted in the air before they land on another rooftop.

Bluu’s eyes blinked and she flinched at his touch. She wasn't so sure if he was another hunter or a lost beast like her. 

Kayla went back to reality and gasped.  
“Wh-what am I doing up here? What happened?” 

Leo reassured her that she was going to be just fine and that he was a friend not a foe. He washed her up in the river and got a cloth.

“You want to explain to me what the hell were you thinking?,”Nightwatcher demanded,”I know what you were doing!”

“Please it's not necessary!,”She answered,” you've done enough already!”  
But then a sudden paint strike the side of her head and she shrieked loudly. 

“Explain to me what was I doing because I don’t even know and please stop yelling at me,” Kayla said staring up into his helmeted face with her lifeless eyes.

Leo panicked and checked the back of her head to see if she was going to be ok. He was worried and concerned.

He shook her by her shoulders yelling,”You were trying to kill yourself!! Why?!”

The hunters must've hit her head, knocking most of her important memory that identifies her. Or so she believes.

“I seriously don’t even know what the fuck you’re talking about. One minute I walk into a bar and the next minute I’m up here,” Kayla explained to him.

Leo gave her some aspirin and he rubbed her head delicately and gently rocking her back and forth cooing to her.

She left with nothing but a towel as she groan at the pain until it fade. “Thank you,”She sighs. 

“I still think you were stupid to try such a thing!”  
His grip loosens but he still held onto her. 

“Now if you’ll please let go of me now I wanna go home.”

Leo nodded and said you’re welcome. He rubbed her cheeks smoothly and sensually. 

“Tell me where you live and I'll take you home!” 

Bluu sighed happily at his tenderness feeling calm and relaxed on his solid body. 

Kayla shook her head no not trusting him as she tried to make him release her.

Leo hugged her sitting her on his lap and cradled her close to him telling her he would always protect her.

“Your too kind,”She said closing her eyes and nuzzling his plastron chest.

He didn't wait for her to reconsider and ties her up in his chain. Nightwatcher toss her over his shoulders and headed back down to the alley then down to moist sewers .

Kayla became terrified now and she started to squirm and struggle.  
“What’re you doing?! Where’re you taking me?! Let me go Nightwatcher!”

Leo churred and let out a chirp of happiness as he nuzzled her neck back then sucked a hickey on it. 

“Aah!,”She gasped.

He ignores her and carries her back into the lair. No one was spotted throughout the living room or dojo so he made his chance and heads to his room.

“Nightwatcher please! What did I do to deserve this?!” Kayla wailed as she started to cry.

Leo kissed and nibbled more of his love marks all across her neck. 

He tossed her in the bed and locked the bedroom door afterwards. 

Bluu whimpered then coward away at first.

Kayla continued to sob. She looked up at him.  
“Why?! Just why?!” she begged to know.

Leo held onto her tightly as he kissed her lips lightly and then passionately.

It was too late to protest when her breath grew unsteady and her bottom lip quivered.

He said nothing. Nightwatcher gotten closer and crept onto the bed to join her. They were face to face that they could listen to each other's breathing. 

All Kayla saw was his helmeted face. She looked away from him scared and trembling.

Leo laid her down gently as he began to suck on a nipple tracing his tongue around it.

“Aah! W-Wait this is too fast!,”She moaned.  
Before he took his helmet, Nightwatcher took the lights out. There was a heavy object hitting the solid floor of the now dark room. Nightwatcher takes her arm again then kisses her lips.

Kayla gasped and whimpered in terror into the kiss as she couldn’t do much else.  
“Pl-please tell me why you’re doing this and I won’t resist or fight back I promise!”

Leo took that nipple and made it harden between his teeth while he pinched the other one.

“Because you're too beautiful!,”he kisses her again this time rougher.

“A ah! Ooh!,”She moaned. 

Kayla started to moan into the kiss telling him to unchain her.

Leo switched giving the other nipple the same treatment.

He told her not yet then went for Kayla’s neck.

She moan loudly and hugged at his head.

Kayla mewled softly wanting desperately to leave but her body was betraying her.

Leo sucked on her womanhood diving his tongue into her clitoris.

Bluu gasped. She was left vulnerable on the earth floor.

He gave her tender neck a lick and suck then bite and kiss at her pale shoulder. She tasted almost like peaches. 

Kayla arched her back the best she could and she whimpered again.

Leo rubbed his tongue against her inner lining and he fingered her.

“W-Wow!,”She moaned. Her senses were awake at once and it was her body was on fire. 

His tongue traced down to her breast and quickly a sucks at one of them.

Kayla was in a maniac mode as she whimpered and screamed his name.

Leo stroked her insides with his finger then scissored her after he added a second finger.

He licks around the nipple until it bruise and hardens.

She begged him by calling his name through desperate pants.

Kayla elicited some soft light moans wanting to be able to touch him so badly.

Leo took his fingers and his tongue out of her as he made hickeys on her inner thighs getting ready to enter her.

“My gawd, your t-tongue…!”  
Bluu arched her back and her legs trembled. 

Nightwatcher moves to the other but this time bites at the nipple.

“Nightwatcher please unchain me! I wanna touch you!” Kayla moaned.

Leo brought out his length and he gently inserted himself into her grunting at how tight she was.

“Ooh!,”She cried loudly.  
Bluu hugged at his body. The pain struck her hard as they became one and swore she could shatter in pieces.

He loved the way she'd begged. Raph smirked and carefully free her.

Kayla now finally free asked him if she could see his face.  
“I’m scared of the dark anyway.”

Leo stayed still letting her adjust to his size and length.

She cried quietly in his shoulder murmuring his name.

“You can't,”he sighed, “You might not like it!” 

“Please believe when I say I’m not like that! Besides if you wanna be with me how’re we supposed to be together if I can’t even see what you look like?”

Leo then hushed her insinuating it was gonna be ok and he started to thrust softly. 

“Please be gentle um...um!”  
She could figure out his name and she blushed. 

He was silent but then the mattress shifted. Nightwatcher walked over to the lamp that on his nightstand and turned it on. His helmet was no longer on his head only just seen face was revealed with a red mask.

Kayla gasped then she muttered something.  
“You’re gorgeous! If anyone is ugly it’s me,” she said sadly looking away from him as she cried.

Leo picked up the speed little by little and he practically humped her on the cave floor groaning in lust.

She cupped his face and crashed her lips into his. 

He return to her side and held her head to kiss her forehead.  
“Your wrong, please don't say that, “He said. 

“B-but I…………….” Kayla stuttered gazing into his pretty amber masked eyes.

Leo churred into the kiss as his thrusting became erratic and like that of an animal.

“You beast! I love you!!,”She moaned. 

He kissed at her nose then licked at her lips with a soft purr.

Kayla blushed a deep shade of red as she whimpered. She hadn’t blushed in a long time.

Leo grinded against her hips like a grinder roll as he growled and bit her neck marking her.

“Ooh, yes! Yes!,”Bluu moaned, squeezing her shoulders. 

He lets go of her to undress himself then Kayla. He was turned bsa n on all over again.

“B-but I’m scared…..m-my ex he!” Kayla said as she started to shake and she clutched her head.

Leo thrusted harder faster and deeper into her reaching her g spot.

“Don't think about anyone but me!”  
He gently pushed her down to get on top of her. Raph rubs his hand for her women until he found her womanhood .

She practically scream now that she was felt stretched.

Kayla hesitantly nodded and she looked up at him moaning.

Leo reached his peak and orgasmed his high into her grunting.

Once Bluu climaxed, she thought she died and went to heaven. She whimpers a bit but hugs at her love. 

Nightwatcher sunk his fingers deep into wound. Kayla’s warmth and moistness greeted him.

Kayla mewled as she arched her back and climaxed.

Leo slipped out of her panting heavily as he wrapped his blankets around them and pulled her into his side.

He moved his hand roughly. His two fingers dug deeply.

Kayla mewled quietly as she moaned louder.

His scissoring caused her flower petals to soak.

Kayla couldn’t help it but orgasm again as she waited desperately for him to be inside her.

Nightwatcher licked it off his fingers with devilish look on his face. He moves up to her level then guide his member inside.

Kayla who was not a virgin none the least was moaning loudly his family probably heard.

Quickly, Nightwatcher shield her mouth with his hand and warned her to be quiet. He rocked his hips in a slow pace at first to give her some time to adjust. After she may not be a virgin but she's still tight to him. 

Kayla sighed and nodded as she moaned again and mewled while taking his hand off of her mouth.

He replaced it with a kiss and continue knocking her core. The way he hears her cry was music to his ears. 

Kayla told him to go faster and harder into her not completely satisfied yet.

He smirks this time doing as she asked and hitting her 5 senses. Nightwatcher pumps harder growling and biting at her ear. 

Kayla lets out some more soft whimpers and she arched her back and scratched his shoulders until she orgasmed again.

He yelled out her name then forced his high into her womb. 

Kayla screamed his name then pulled him out of her panting and she ended up falling asleep.

Nightwatcher rolled off of her then brought the comforter to cover her body. He hugs her and kissed her.

Kayla cried in her sleep and as if she were saying to him, “you don’t love me do you?”

But Nightwatcher hugged her as he closed his eyes and whispered,”I love you.”

Kayla was content with that and smiled in her sleep.

The next day Kayla opened her eyes and woke up stretching.

Leo woke up opening his masked eyes and he got breakfast going for the both of them. 

Bluu yawned and stretched but then she reached for Leo without opening her eyes.

Nightwatcher now known as Raph was nuzzling into her chest as he sleep. 

Kayla whimpered a little bit at that and tried to get up. 

Leo looked over at her and smiled warmly and lovingly as he brought her food over to her.


End file.
